Have You Kicked A Harry Potter Today?
by Sybil-hp
Summary: just random drabbles that popped into my head one rainy morning. hopefully it'll keep coming


**Disclaimer**: Don't own Harry Potter…If I did I'd be richer then the Queen of England. But we can't all have what we want now can we.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Have You Kicked a Harry Potter Today?

_Dedicated to the rain that is currently ruining my day._

_Hopefully Ginny has better luck with it._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"It's raining again."

"Hermione, we live in England. It's always raining." Ginny said.

"I know but I can't help but feel a little disappointed." Hermione responded. "I've never really liked the rain."

The two girls were sitting in Hermione's flat in magical London. They had agreed to go out for a chance to get Ginny's mind off of her upcoming Auror test the next day. However, not long after Ginny arrived, the rain started.

"We could go see a muggle movie."

"No…"

"We could go to Diagon Ally? Might be something to do there?"

"No…" Ginny sighed again.

"Alright then, you give a suggestion."

"No whatever you want to do is fine with me," with a huff Hermione fell back on the couch.

"They do not." Neville said in aw.

"I'm serious mate! According to dad, muggle's in America, ram into each other like there's no tomorrow! I'm not sure what the goal of the game is yet but I think it has something to do with the 'Y' thingies at each side of the field." Ron, Neville and Harry were currently at Neville and Luna's place watching (as Ron put it), the "fellyivison". The first channel they flipped to had been muggle sports channel with an American Football in progress.

"I guess it's sort of like Quiddich…If you think about it." said Ron. "Only the players aren't on brooms, and there is only one ball, and the player's have to wear a piece of plastic on their heads, and…"

"Don't hurt yourself mate." Harry sighed. "This isn't anything like Quiddich."

"This is something I don't understand," said Neville.

"What?" asked Harry, who seemed to be the only one semi following the game. Or at least the only one who could work the television without screaming.

"Why do they call it football?" That my friends completely and utterly, stumped our three gentlemen into next year.

"Ginny! Will you please think of something!" Hermione yelled.

"She can't! The _mind numbing flubber worms _are in her brain." said an airy voice from the door.

"Luna!" Hermione and Ginny greeted their friend. "What are you doing here?"

"Harry and Ron are at my place with Neville." she answered. "They're watching the television. So what're we doing?"

"Trying to get Ginny's mind off of her Auror test," Hermione said. "But it doesn't seem to be working. All she wants to do is eat."

"I'm telling you it's the…"

"Flying worms. I know Luna," said Hermione. Then she looked over at Ginny "Aren't you a bit old to be eating chocolate chips right out of the bag?" she said with a disgusted grimance.

"You are _never **ever **_to old to eat chocolate chips right out of the bag!" Ginny said chucking a pillow at Hermione.

"Pillow fight!" screamed Luna. Of course Ginny and Luna jumped right in. Whacking each other as hard as they could with anything that somewhat resembled a pillow, screaming, squealing and laughing. Hermione however was a bit more skeptical of the game.

"Girls this isn't a civilized game!"

"…"

"Come on we're twenty three years old!"

"…"

"Ginny! We aren't in school anymore!"

"ACK!"

"We've defeated a dark lord and all you two care about is a pillow fight!" This ranting continued until Ginny and Luna made a _minor _miss calculation of a hit. Now if this were just a _normal _miss calculation their pillows would have hit say, the couch, or the clock something small and subtle like that. **_But_**…this was no normal miss calculation now was it?

For the miss calculation caused our poor dear friend Hermione Granger Weasley to join this pillow fight. For she was caught in the mist of a rather fiercely thrusted pair of pillows thrown by Luna and Ginny. Normally Hermione being Hermione would have just shouted some and ended the pillow fight. Unfortunately, this was not a normal situation, and that was because our poor dear friend Hermione Granger Weasley was cut off mid sentence. And you do NOT, I repeat NOT cut your poor dear friend Hermione Granger Weasley off mid sentence when she is in the middle of a rant.

Now, unfortunately not helping the situation, Ginny being Ginny couldn't help but start to laugh. _And_ to make things worse Ginny being Ginny is completely incapable of making herself hide her laughter. So, Ginny being Ginny…was trying desperately to shove her entire fist into her mouth. Which only succeeded in Ginny being Ginny, putting teeth marks on her hand and laughing until she fell over the couch and landed splat on the floor.

"Ginerva…" said Hermione in a threatening tone. "Luna."

"Yes my dear friend?" Ginny laughed from her place on the floor. Luna was no currently capable of moving because of her laughter or fear (you decide). So poor Ginny Weasley was struck with the wrath of our dear friend Hermione Granger Weasley all by herself.

"Do you want a bit of advice?"

"Um…" Ginny laughed.

"Yes!" squealed Luna who had finally let go of whatever she had been holding back. Which Ginny noted had most defiantly been laughter.

"Run…" she said with an evil grin. "Run fast."

And out the door and into the streets of magical London ran Ginny and Luna as fast and they're little legs could carry them with a very angry Hermione behind them carrying quite a large pillow. Into the pouring rain.

"I'm bored." Ron said when the football game was over.

"So…" Neville put in. "Now what?"

"Wanna go see what the girls are doin?" Harry put in.

"That could be dangerous." said Ron and Neville nodded. "I'm serious mate! Hermione told be before you and Ginny came over this morning that we were not allowed back into the house until at least 11 o'clock tonight."

"We could play Quidittch." Neville piped in.

"Normally I would agree," Ron told Neville. "But it's raining and if I got a cold coach would kill me."

"We could go get some food?" Harry asked. (Mind you the coffee table was currently full of empty potato chip bags.)

"Yeah that sounds good." Neville said.

"Then what?" asked Ron.

"We go **_check _**on the girls." Neville smiled.

"Who knows what's left of Ron's flat anyways." Harry smiled as they walked out the door. Who knew our dear men would never be able to have a guys night out with out their right hand girls.

"Question." Hermione said once they were back inside and semi dry.

"What?" Ginny smiled at her watching Luna flop her head around trying to get the water out of her ears. She claimed that the water eaters can get into your brain if your not careful.

"Why did we just run out in the pouring rain…for a pillow fight?"

"Hermione," Ginny said throwing a concerned look at Luna. "There are just some things you are never to old for."

"And a pillow fight in the middle of the rain is one of them?"

"Yes…" Ginny said going to Hermione and putting her hands on her face with a very serious look. "Yes it is." Then there was a knock on the door. Luna jumped and hid, but Hermione and Ginny just kept staring at one another.

Hermione then mimicked Ginny's actions with a scary unHermioneish appearance, and asked her a very simple question. "Have you kicked a Harry Potter today?"

Ginny's face went from very innocent and confused to very, very wicked. "Why no…no I haven't."

"So what are we going to do?"

"We let them let themselves in…then…we attack."

"Right," said Ginny.

"I'm not to sure about this." Luna said sounding terrified.

"READY! LEAP!" Ginny yelled, and the three girls, respectfully of course, because a lady would never do anything that wasn't graceful. Leapt from their places at the door, and (picture this) flew through the air and landed on Harry, Ron, and Neville as they tried to enter the flat. Gracefully, and respectfully of course.

All Ginny heard when she landed on her big brother was a "GAH!!!" coming from somewhere to her left. When she looked up, Luna, dear sweet Luna, was actually on top of Harry, failing miserably to knock him over.

"Luna! Kick him in the shin!"

Later that day, when Ginny was helping a battered and bruised Harry to their flat, she finally lost all self control, and started to laugh.

"Gin this isn't funny," he started.

"…."

"I'm serious Ginny! That hurt!"

"Oh Harry stop being such a baby."

"I'm not being a baby! Look!" he said pointing to a rather nasty bite mark Luna had left on his arm.

"I could have fixed that in a heart beat. Your ego on the other hand…"

"My ego is fine Ginny."

"Sure it is."

Once they made their way inside, Ginny sat Harry down at the kitchen table, and went to the freezer to get a bag of ice for his head.

"So, why exactly did you girls attack us?"

"Some things my dear Harry, men just shouldn't understand."

So now you know, why sometimes, you just need to ask the question.

Have you kicked a Harry Potter today?

Well? Have you?


End file.
